


你从小就是我的 番外

by selena_li



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selena_li/pseuds/selena_li
Summary: dirty talk，不要在意细节，大家答应我爽就完事了好吗。
Relationships: 段楚
Kudos: 8





	你从小就是我的 番外

**Author's Note:**

> dirty talk，不要在意细节，大家答应我爽就完事了好吗。

楚渊的电脑似乎是中病毒了，因为在他工作的时候会突然跳出一些色情网站，同性，异性，跨种族在交媾的GIF在他眼前不停地跳动，刺激到楚渊的太阳穴突突地跳。他一直狂点关闭的那个“叉”，一直似乎镇定的表情终于在意识到这个网站根本就关不掉之后崩塌了。楚渊烦躁地啧了一声，直接关掉主机，离开了书房。  
楚渊到房间洗澡的时候，段白月敲了敲门说了些什么，楚渊也没认真听，随口就应了一声，只听到脚步声逐渐微弱，然后就是门关上的声音。  
楚渊洗完澡准备下楼喝水，经过书房还正疑惑着书房的们怎么关着，直到一口水下肚，他才突然清醒过来，刚才段白月似乎说要用书房电脑.......干什么来着.......  
但是，干什么重要吗？？！  
楚渊将水杯随手往桌上一扔，三步作两步蹭蹭蹭地上了楼，推开书房的门。然后，他清晰地听到了交错的喘息，还有一句让人起鸡皮疙瘩的“不要啊，嗯.......”  
楚渊“......”  
段白月的目光如狼似虎。  
楚渊假装咳嗽了一声，硬着头皮在一声声肉体的拍打声中朝段白月走去，“怎么还点开来了。小孩子家家的......别...别看这些。”楚渊的脸越说越红，伸手下意识地想去关掉视频。  
“啊......再快点！”楚渊头皮都发麻，又想起来根本就关不掉这个网站。  
“该死......”  
“嘀嘀咕咕什么？”段白月身子向前探了探。  
“没有，你快点去睡觉啊！”  
“小渊，其实偶尔看看这些，也挺有趣的。”段白月目光重新转回屏幕。  
“是......是吗？”楚渊被他说得一愣一愣，机械地拧过头去看，这才发现视频的两个主角是狼和兔子。  
像他和段白月一样。  
“看清楚了吗？”段白月笑眯眯地，在楚渊僵硬地背过身去准备溜回自己的房间时，一把将人拖进自己的怀里，然后鼻息附上他的耳朵，刻意用喑哑的声音说，“而且公子，我不小的。”  
“不仅是年纪，还有这里......”段白月一边说着，一边拉着楚渊的手，往裤子里伸去。  
“帮我。”明明一直养尊处优的是楚渊，现在却如臣子拜倒在他们的王身下一样，中了蛊一般拉开段白月的裤链，将那东西释放出来，然后撸动着。  
楚渊很少自己做这样的事，只能看着段白月的表情去判断他的感受，然后变换自己的动作。  
“公子，公子，快点，再快些。”段白月身子向后跌去，靠着椅子，仰头大口大口喘气。  
“别.......别叫我公子......”楚渊虽是别扭，但手上的速度却是变快了起来，直到白灼射到他的脸上，他伸出舌头舔去，这一轮才算是结束。  
“小渊，我爱你。”段白月倾身向前，单手捧住他的脸吻下去，像呵护珍宝那般。但另一只手却不安分，伸进楚渊的衣服揉捏他胸前的茱萸，然后沿着腰线暧昧地下滑，解开皮带，伸进去握住了那里。  
“嗯....唔嗯！”楚渊的唇被堵住，只能发出闷闷的声音，似求救更是欢愉。  
段白月将楚渊转了过去对着电脑上播放着的限制级小电影，褪掉了楚渊的裤子，但上衣的扣子却只是打开了，简直完美复制了小电影。  
“小渊，你湿了。”段白月的手指在穴口滑了一圈，离开时竟然拉出丝来，段白月将黏液抹到兔子的尾巴上，原本蓬松的毛瞬间黏在了一起，“小渊，你比他的水要多。”  
楚渊连脖子都红了，他本来就受不了撩拨，又是和爱的人做这种事，而且自己的发情期要到了......这会儿听了段白月的话，底下的水流的更是多了。些，滴到了椅子上，“别说了......进来吧，我要。”  
段白月就等这句话，将楚渊的腿往两边一掰挂到椅子的扶手上，自己送身后扶住楚渊的腰闯了进去。  
段白月真的很恶劣，抽插的频率竟然也要照着小电影的来，楚渊好几次被磨过穴心，就要到了，段白月的动作愣是慢了下来。  
“段白月！你就是故意的。”楚渊眼角挂着泪水，控诉道，“你还不让我用手！”  
“嘘，乖听听他说什么。”段白月眼神示意楚渊。  
此时的小电影:“老公，老公，快一点，肏死我......啊！”  
楚渊“......”  
“叫吗，嗯？”段白月见楚渊不说话，找准位置又是往穴心狠狠一顶。  
“啊！！混蛋！”  
段白月又是狠狠一撞。  
“唔.......”楚渊受不住一波一波的快感，整个人瘫了下去，被段白月一把捞起。  
“呜......白月......老公给我好不好。”虽然楚渊说的很小声，几乎听不见，但段白月还是很受用，一下一下的肏的人眼泪和精液一起出来。  
“小渊，我射在里面好不好。”段白月亲吻着楚渊的耳朵，在他耳边低语，身下飞快地抽动起来。  
“嗯......啊，嗯啊。怎么的....还，还想让我给你生一窝狼崽不成......唔。”  
紧接着两人的身子都是一阵痉挛。

段白月心疼楚渊是第一次，只折腾了一次就帮他洗澡，离开书房前还不忘把小电影调成静音。  
两人躺在床上时，段白月搂住迷迷糊糊的楚渊，说“你比电影里的水更多，叫的更好听。”  
楚渊并不觉得这是什么褒奖，不轻不重地打了一下段白月，“闭嘴，小崽子。”  
“小？”  
楚渊懒得理他，“明天叫人来修电脑。”说完就支撑不住，睡了过去。  
第二天，楚渊醒的时候，电脑已经修好了。  
吃饭的时候段白月打趣地说，“小渊是有多想做那些事，连病毒都知道了？”  
楚渊无语地放下餐具，直勾勾地盯着段白月，“小崽子听好，别以为我不知道，108种做爱姿势;做多长时间算持久;干他哪里他会爽等等等等这些词条是你搜的。”  
段白月“......”  
“你就这么馋我的身子吗？”楚渊十分生气。  
“晚上你自己看着办。”段白月向椅子上一靠，十分欠揍，“今晚要吃兔耳朵。”

END


End file.
